The invention relates generally to transfer devices for moving workpieces progressively through a series of work stations in a machine, and more particularly, it is an improved form of the transfer device of the type shown in the Suofy U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,155,241 issued Nov. 3, 1964 and the Sofy U.S. Pat. 3,421,637 issued Jan. 14, 1967. As in the case of the earlier devices, the transfer device of this invention is primarily adapted and preeminently suited for use with presses and the like. It operates basically in the same manner as the predecessor transfer devices but incorporates significant changes and modifications that permit it to operate at significantly higher speeds without excessive destructive vibrations in use and it further incorporates as an optional feature the capability of lifting and carrying the workpieces from one station to the next. The lift and carry feature is uniquely designed so that it can be incorporated in all of the work stations, or it can be utilized in selected work stations only in combination with other transfer means that simply slide or index the workpieces from one station to another in a straight transverse motion.